Increasing memory capacity requirements within microelectronic devices of next-generation semiconductor technology nodes combined with lower power consumption and higher speed demands has driven an increase in the number of memory cells per bitline within memory arrays, resulting in a decrease in the supply voltage allocated to each memory cell within the array, which in turn drives lower noise margins and degrades sense amplifier reliability.